sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie O'Donell
Captain Kathelyn O'Donell is a British Captain assigned as a scientist with Stargate Command. Physical *Height: 167 cms *Weight: 67 kg’s *Hair Color: Red *Eye Color: Green *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Secondary Education: Saint Michael's Boarding School in Perth *University Education: University of Glasgow **Major in Egyptian **Major in Scandinavian Archaeology **Minor in dead languages *Military Education: Catterick Garrison Family *Father: Richard O’Donell *Mother: Lois O’Donell-Charleston *Brother: Shane O’Donell – Royal Scots Dragoon Guards Career History *Catterick Garrison – Basic Training **20/12/2009- 20/12/2010 *Catterick Garrison – Advanced Marksman training **10/1/2011 – 9/7/2011 *Royal Military Academy Sandhurst – Officer’s training **10/7/2011 – 11/7/2012 *Iraq – Peacekeeping **15/7/2012 – 4/8/2013 *University of Glasgow – University **1/9/2013 – 30/6/2019 *Catterick Garrison – Stationed **1/7/2019 – 9/1/2020 *London – King’s Guard **10/1/2020 – 10/9/2021 *Cheyenne Mountains - Archaeologist/Linguist, SGC **11/9/2021 – Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Cadet: 20/12/3010 * - Lance Corporal: 9/7/2011 * – 2nd Lieutenant: 11/7/2012 * - 1st Lieutenant: 4/10/2013 * - Captain: 3/6/2012 Awards & Decorations *Purple Heart Background Katie was born in a very small town. She grew up in a happy home where she and her brother had nothing to complain except the lack of money. Her father had a job, but because he was young and had no education they had to make do with the money they had. This meant they didn't have a lot of toys. As a result of this she and her brother were often to be found on the streets where they would play games with the other children. They often received hand-me-downs from the other children in the neighborhood. Of course she didn't like it, but she couldn't complain because she had no other clothes and she knew her parents didn't have the money. When it was time for Katie to go to Saint Michael’s the differences were even more noticeable. Even though uniforms were required her uniforms were still hand-me-downs from the older children in her town. She was often the laughing stock because of it. Luckily during her time at St. Michael’s she made two good friends that didn't laugh at her, even though they were both from wealthy families. After graduation at St. Michael’s she followed her two good friends into the Army where all three of them were assigned to Catterick Garrison where they all had basic training. She and Jaimee, one of her two friends, were selected for Advanced Marksman training and received further training while Collin, the third friend was deployed to Iraq. During the Advanced Marksman training Katie showed remarkable leadership skills and was selected for Officer’s training. During her time at Sandhurst she was a recognized person and was liked by her instructors, to a certain level, for her endurance. After graduation she received the ‘Duke of Westminster’s sword because of her score on the Commissioning Course. After her graduation and commissioning at Sandhurst she was commissioned at 2nd lieutenant and was deployed to Iraq as the second-in-command for her platoon. During a deployment in a hot-zone her CO was shot through the head, this left a deep imprint about death and that it would never announce itself. During this kills hot she was suddenly the CO of her platoon. They left the battle with no further losses and it was Katie who carried lieutenant Hursh. She was forced to lead her platoon for 3 months more before she got the promotion to 1st lieutenant and was moved as the official company CO. She served the rest of her over-seas deployment without losing any of her soldiers but did receive a gunshot in her lower leg, through the Achilles muscle. This put her out of service for the last month before she could be transferred back to Catterick. At Catterick she received her requested military scholarship for a study into Archaeology. She chose to do a double major in Egyptian and Scandinavian Archaeology with a minor in linguistics in those cultures. During her junior year she attended a number of guest lecturers from Doctor Daniel Jackson, PhD. which gave her even more interest in her current study in Egyptian archaeology. She had to double her senior year because of her double major which made her have to retake her Scandinavian exams. Her graduation thesis on Egyptian hieroglyphs which showed current day inventions was published in the leading archaeological trade-magazines and got many positive replies. Qualifications & Skills *Archaeologist on Egyptian & Scandinavian History *Linguist *Good leadership skills *Advanced Marksman Personality Traits *Proud of her heritage *Is willing to share what she has *Is reluctant to sacrifice anyone Category:Inactive Player Character Category:Scientist Category:British Armed Forces Personnel Category:SGC Personnel